fast immer auf Umwegen
by manific
Summary: Was passiert wenn man erdrückt von Gefühlen, Zuflucht in den Armen eines "Feindes" sucht? Draco und Hermine kommen in genau diese Situation... wie das wohl endet?
1. Alles sonnig?

Hallöchen :)  
Zum Beginn ein paar Worte: Dies ist meine erste FF, alles in allem bin ich noch ganz neu auf dem Gebiet und hab deshalb einfach mal getipselt was mir in den Sinn kam ) Auch habe ich keine Betaleser, also bitte ich um Nachsicht ) Ich werd mir aber Mühe geben. Versprochen!

Die Story spielt nach dem 7. Schuljahr in Hogwarts.  
Der dunkle Lord ist besiegt, die Zaubererwelt wieder im Lot, und unsere Helden gehen auf ein weiterführendes College,  
um dort ihre Ausbildung zu geniessen :) aus offenen Feindschaften wurde Akzeptanz, aus früheren Freundschaften Liebe. Das heisst aber nicht das sie keine Probleme haben...

Es handelt sich hauptsächlich um die Gedankenwelt. Ich werde versuchen die komplexen Gedanken zweier Personen so wiederzugeben das sie euch fesseln und man wissen will wies weiter geht. Hat keinen anderen Zweck als euch bis zum Ende an mich zu binden, hrhr.

Ne Scherz, aber ich hoffe ich werde unter euch ein paar finden denen meine Idee/Story gefällt.  
Die Story wird nicht allzu lang, ich werd sie kurz halten, grade weils der Beginn meiner Schreiberkarriere ist. Auch werde ich in regelmässigen Abständen versuchen zu posten.

So ich wüsche euch viel Spass beim lesen, und würd mich über Comments ob positiver oder negativer Art freuen. Aus Kritik lernt man, wie mans besser machen kann ;))

Ganz liebe Grüße  
gez. Manific

Ah achso bevor ichs vergess...  
Disclaimer:** Alle bekannten Figuren und Orte gehören der wunderbaren J.K.Rowling...  
dies gilt für jedes Kapitel.** Ich verdiene keinerlei Geld mit der Geschichte, sondern versuche lediglich meinen Lieblingsfiguren ein neues Gesicht zu verpassen. Heisst ja nich umsonst FANfiction.

**...fast immer auf Umwegen**

Kapitel 1: Alles sonnig?

**Hermine streckte sich genüsslich und entliess einen sanften Seufzer. **

**Sie war ein schlankes, hochgewachsenes Mädchen von 19 Jahren, mit langem hellbraunen Haaren das ihr rundliches Gesicht umrandete, und großen haselnussbraunen Rehaugen.  
Hermine hatte es sich auf einer dünnen Decke im Park gemütlich gemacht, genoss ihre Mittagspause  
und während die Sonne hoch über ihr schien und die Vögel zwitscherten, dachte sie ein wenig über ihr Leben nach. **

_Im Moment lief es doch gut? Es war dir richtige Entscheidung die Ausbildung fürs Veranstaltungskomitee des Ministeriums anzustreben.  
Sicher die ursprüngliche Wahl auf Lehramt zu studieren, war nicht schlecht, doch dafür berufen fühle ich mich einfach nicht.Die Ausbildung macht eine Menge Spass, Abwechslung ist gegeben, und ich lerne so viele Leute kennen.  
Ja ich bin sicher ich habe die richtige Wahl getroffen!_

**  
Glücklich wanderten ihre Gedanken zu ihren Freundinnen:**

_Ginny und Luna sind wirklich die besten. Was würde ich nur ohne Sie tun? Ginny ist wirklich eine sehr loyale Freundin, ich bin so froh das sie einen Platz am College bekommen hat, jetzt verbringen wir wieder mehr Zeit gemeinsam._

_Das letzte Jahr ohne sie auf dem College war doch ziemlich langweilig. Die Kleine weiss aber auch genau wie sie Stimmung reinbrngen kann und das zu jeder Zeit._

**Hermione schmunzelte bei dem Gedanken an ihre liebste Freundin. Sie beneidete Ginnys Hitzkopf, ihre lockere Art und ihr wunderschönes Äusseres.**

_Und Luna... ja etwas seltsam, aber hey eine liebere Person gibt es wohl kaum irgendwo auf diesem Planeten.__Ihre Laune schien niemals in den Keller zu gehen. Auch wenns richtig schlecht lief... wie macht die das nur? Ich sollte sie das wohl mal fragen.  
Ja ich kann wirklich glücklich sein mit den Freunden an meiner Seite._

**Sie beobachtete einen kleinen Marienkäfer der sich seinen Weg ihr Bein entlang suchte. Lächelnd setzte sie ihn auf eine Gänseblume neben ihr. **

**Der Ablenkung entledigt sponn sie weiter an ihren Gedanken.**

_Und achja, wie kann ich den das wichtigste vergessen?__Harry... die Liebe meines Lebens. Kann das alles wirklich sein? Hätte mir niemals vorstellen können das es möglich ist, sich so in einem Menschen zu verlieren...  
Wie er mich ansieht... als wäre ich die einzigste. Ja mit ihm könnte ich mein ganzes Leben verbringen, das spüre ich._

**Sie verspürte ein Kribbeln in ihrer Magengegend.**

_Und er ist sooo sexy...  
Hihi wenn ich an die kleinen Härchen um seinen kleinen Bauchnabel denke...  
Du schweifst ab..., _**Hermine ermahnte sich laut kichernd.**

**Ja ihre Liebe zu Harry wuchs mit jedem Tag. Nach zwei, mehr als unglücklich verlaufenen Beziehungen, hatte sie sich das redlich verdient.**

**Die Beziehung zu Victor Krum wollte die nur noch vergessen. **

**Mit krankhafter Eifersucht, zerstörte er ihr junges Glück und trieb sie letzendlich in die Arme ihres besten Freundes Ronald Weasley.**

**Diese Beziehung lief auch nicht gerade wie erwünscht. Sicher wahre Zuneigung war im Spiel, aber sie musste zugeben das ihre Gefühle relativ schnell im Keim erstickt wurden. Zum Glück empfand dies Ron genauso und so war ihrer Freundschaft keinen Abbruch getan.**

_Es war einfach nicht das richtige...bei Harry dagegen.  
Hach er ist sooo toll! Wie lieb und aufmerksam. Ihre gemeinsamen Stunden machte er immer zu etwas besonderem. _

_Vielleicht lag es daran das sie sich schon so ewig kannten und ihre Höhen und Tiefen hatten.  
Oder er war von Natur aus begabt Frauen glücklich zu machen._

**Wieder entfleuchte ihr ein Kichern.**

**"Ich liebe ihn!", rief sie spontan aus, als sie merkte wie die anderen Besucher im Park zu ihr rüber linsten, errötete sie leicht.**

_Alles ist sonnig für dich Hermine! Geniesse es!_

**Mit einem langen Zug leerte sie den Rest aus ihrer Kürbissaftflasche und packte langsam die Decke zusammen. Gemählich machte Sie sich auf den Weg zurück ins College und seufzte bei dem Gedanken nach ihrer Mittagspause ihre Zeit wieder in einem stickigen Zimmer zu verbringen.**

--

**Zur gleichen Zeit, auf der anderen Seite der Stadt, sass ein junger Mann bereits in dem stickigen Klassenzimmer vordem Hermine sich gruselte.**

**Draco Malfoy war mal wieder dabei seine Hausaufgaben eiligst auf ein Blatt Pergament zu schmieren, was ihm auch mehr schlecht als recht gelang.**

**So sonnig wie bei Hermine lief es bei weiten nicht für Ihn.**

**Die Ausbildung in der Mysteriumsabteilung die sein Vater für ihn angestrebte hatte, hatte er nicht begonnen, stattdessen entschied er sich fürs Veranstaltungskomitee. **

**Ja Eventmanager lag ihm mehr, vorallem bei seiner Begabung mit Menschen umzugehen.****  
Internationale Events brachten mehr Spass, mehr Action die er sich wünschte,und er hatte allemal das Zeugs sich binnen kürzerster Zeit hochzuarbeiten. also büffelte er nun Sprachen und legte Organisationstalent an den Tag statt Forschungsarbeiten.**

_Wie soll ich das nur meinem Vater beibringen? Gott sei Dank ist in Gesprächen bisher nur die Bezeichnung Ausbildung gefallen, die ich ohne weiteres mit einem guten Lauf beantworten konnte. Aber was mach ich wenn er mal expliziet nachfragen sollte?_

_Anlügen geht auf keinen Fall, das bringt mir nur eine Menge Ärger.  
Obwohl ich gestehen muss das mich der Druck der Geheimhaltung bis jetzt schon ziemlich wahnsinnig macht._

**Sein Gesicht nahm einen besorgten Ausdruck an.**

_Das Majestra mich ausgerechnet jetzt verlassen musste... pfff... diese elendige Schlampe... da nehm ich es bei einer Frau mal ernst und bin über ein Jahr treu, und dann ist es meine Partnerin nicht. Diesen Kerl bring ich um! _

_Was war er nochmal Quidditchspieler? Treiber? Das ich nicht lache! Kann wahrscheintlich ne Tomate nicht ma von ner Quaffel unterscheiden. _

_Majestra wird schon noch sehen was sie von einem Kerl zu erwarten hat der täglich zehn Klatscher an die Birne bekommt. PAH!Soetwas macht keine Frau mit einem Draco Malfoy... nicht mit mir... na warte..._

_Wenn ich etwas weiss, dann das ein Malfoy immer bekommt was er will... auch wenns schwer wird. Es wird sich schon alles regeln!_

**Daraufhin befreite er sich von seinen Gedanken, schrieb die Aufgabe vor ihm zu Ende und begab sich noch kurz vor Unterrichtsbeginn auf den Schulhof frische Luft schnappen.**

**Es würde schwer für ihn in nächster Zeit... Doch wie schwer es würde, wusste er zu dem Zeitpunkt noch nicht!**


	2. Ende mit Schrecken

Kapitel 2: Lieber ein Ende mit Schrecken?

**Shopping stand an! Hermine freute sich drauf. **

**Ursprünglich wollten Sie alle zusammen eigentlich ausgehen, da Ron zu Besuch in der Stadt war.****  
Ron machte eine Ausbildung als "Schatzsucher".**** Er wollte in die Fussstapfen seines Bruders Bill treten der ein Fluchbrecher in Ägypten für die Gringotts Bank gewesen war.  
Da er diese Tätigkeit nicht mehr ausführen konnte. seit er von Fenrir Grayback in der schweren Zeit verletzt wurde, sprach und schwärmte er so oft davon das Ronald regelrecht angesteckt wurde von seiner Liebe zu diesem Beruf. **

**Leider hatte die Ausbildung zur Folge das Ron sehr selten in England war und so wollten sie die gemeinsame Zeit die Ihnen bleibt eigentlich nutzen.**** Allerdings hatten sie alle nicht mit Ron gerechnet.**** Dieser hatte eine Liaision mit Padma Patil begonnen und so wollten sie ihre junge Liebe in Zweisamkeit geniessen.  
Er hatte aber versprochen sich noch während seines Aufenthaltes in London mit ihnen zu verabreden.**

**Harry und Neville die ebenfalls mitwollten, konnten leider aus Termingründen sich den Nachmittag auch nicht freinehmen.  
Daraufhin entschieden sich kurzerhand Hermine, Ginny, Luna und eine ihrer Klassenkameradinnen, Bettyy, shoppen zu gehen.**

**"Zu Schade das Ginny doch noch absagen musste", seufzte Luna etwas traurig, und piekte Hermine sanft in die Seite, "was suchst du denn, Hermine?"**

**Hermine kramte hektisch in Ihrer Tasche rum, und suchte abscheinend nach etwas.**

**"Welch ein Tag", stöhnte Hermione ärgerlich, "Sorry Luna, ich muss nochmal hoch, hab mein Geldbeutel vergessen... Geh schonmal vor und sag Bettyy Bescheid. Da ich eh erst noch zu Bank muss, treffen wir uns in einer Stunde vorm tropfenden Kessel okay?" **

**Luna überlegte kurz, nickte und rief** **"Klar, mach ich, bis später", winkte der Freundin zu und verschwand hinter der nächsten Ecke.**

**Genervt überquerte Hermine den großen Schulhof, und betrat das riesige Schulhaus.**_  
Och nö schon wieder diese ollen Treppen hoch..._

**In Gedanken versunken, stiess sie mit jemanden zusammen.  
Völlig überrascht von dem Aufprall haute es sie gegen die Wand, vorrauf sie erschreckt hinfiel.**

**"Tschuldigung! Hab Sie nicht gesehen", sprach eine ihr vertraute Stimme die sie nicht zuordnen konnte.  
"Huch! Tut mir wirklich sehr leid, ich war in Gedanken, verzeihen Sie.", rief sie dem großen Schatten zu der ihr die Hand reichte. **

**Sie ergriff sie und zog sich daran hoch.** **Erst jetzt blickte sie ihren Gegenüber ins Gesicht. **

**Beim Anblick der stahlgrauen Augen die sie mit einer unbeschreiblichen Ausstrahlung ansahen zuckte sie kaum merklich zusammen.**_  
Nanu Hermine was war das denn?_

**"Aaah, Granger! Ohne Anhang unterwegs? Wo is denn Klein- Potti?", schnarrte Draco und machte eine abfällige Handbewegung.**

**Hermine musste grinsen. Auch wenn sie sich mit der Zeit kennen und schätzen gelernt hatten so blieben diese ewigen Sticheleien.  
Zwar waren sie alles andere als Freunde, aber immerhin sind sie mit den Jahren von ihrer offenen Feindschaft weggekommen. **

**Man akzeptierte sich. Nicht mehr aber auch nicht weniger.**  
_Aber diese Sticheleien...das wird sich wohl nie ändern._ **Sie ignorierte die Bemerkung gekonnt.**

**"Na wie gehts, Malfoy, wohin des Weges?" **

**"Nicht das es dich etwas anginge, Granger, aber ich muss in den 7. Stock, Französisch Klassenzimmer... mir wurde dort was hinterlegt.", erwiederte er in einem Ton der nicht daran zweifeln liess das er sich mächtig wichtig vorkam.**

**"Aha, nicht zufällig, mein Geldbeutel?", grinste Hermione.**

**Draco schaute verwirrt. "Ähhh? Was? Granger alles in Ordnung?"**

**"Scherz, Malfoy, scherz... ich muss da auch hoch hab meinen Geldbeutel da oben vergessen."**

**Kurzes Schweigen**. _Wie still die Schule doch sein kann_, **dachte Hermione**.

**"Nadann, Granger", gab Malfoy mit fiesen Grinsen von sich, "wer zuerst oben ist?"  
Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten hechtete er los.**

**"Öööy, warte", kam es von Hermione und schon schoss sie hinterher.**

**Oben angekommen hielten Sie kurz inne. Sie schnauften beide schwer, sieben Stockwerke waren nicht gerade ein Zuckerschlecken. **

**Schweissperlen hatten sich auf Hermines Stirn gebildet die sie sich unbeholfen mit dem Handrücken wegwischte. **

**Das Rennen war sehr knapp ausgegangen, Draco hatte es mit minimalen Vorsprung von einer halben Treppe gewonnen.**

_Ha, das lag doch nur daran das er vorgerannt ist! Ich mein hallo nur ne halbe Treppe hinter ihm... dafür das er ne tolle Kondition haben muss, wegen seinem Quidditchspielen... nicht schlecht Hermine!_

**Draco drückte sein Ohr an die Klassenzimmertür  
"Psst!" ,Draco legte sich den Finger auf den Mund. Sie hörte ein dumpfes Kichern aus dem Klassenraum.**

**Er drehte sich um und gab einen fast schon entsetzten Blick von sich, den Hermine allerdings keine große Bedeutung zukommen liess.**_  
Ist er etwa so prüde? Das glaub ich ja nicht, hihi!_

**"Äh, Gra-"**

**"Hab dich nicht so Malfoy, hehe, wen wir da drin wohl erwischen?", meinte Hermione kurz schob Draco sanft und amüsiert aus dem Weg und riss die Türe auf.**

**Augenblicklich erstarrte sie.  
Hinter ihr sog Draco scharf die Luft ein.**

**Da standen Sie... Ihre Liebe und Ihre beste Freundin. In eindeutiger Pose.**_  
Harry und Ginny! Harry und Ginny zusammen! _

**Ginny sass auf dem Lehrerpult. Mit pinker, halb offender Bluse.  
Augenblicklich verspürte sie Abneigung gegen ihre beste Freundin.**_  
Pink zu roten Haaren, wie scheusslich._

**Harry stand direkt vor Ginny mit einer Hand an ihrem Nacken, und der anderen Hand am Träger ihres BHs.**_  
Meine Augen spielen mir einen Scherz... nein... nein... das kann nicht sein._

**In ihrem Hirn ratterte es. Sie schnaufte schwer... es war ihr unbegreiflich. Das hatte sie niemals erwartet. **

**Sie wüschte die konnte die letzten 15 Sekunden ungeschehen machen.**_  
Ogott, und nun?_

**"Hermine.. Ich..." kam es stotternd von Harry. Die Hände nach wie vor an den Orten wo sie gesichtet wurden.**

**Hermine sagte nichts. Sie ging schweigend an Ihnen vorbei zu Ihrem Platz und steckte Ihren Geldbeutel in die Tasche.**_  
Das ist doch ein Witz?!_

**Sie ging wieder langsam aber bestimmt in Richtung Tür. Nach wie vor schweigend.**

**Ginny räusperte sich, schob Harrys Hände weg.  
"Bitte sag etwas Hermine... bitte!", gab sie schon fast flehend von sich.**_  
Es reicht!!_

**Hermine drehte sich um und schritt auf sie zu. Sie blickte sie beide an, holte aus und schlug mit fester Faust direkt auf Harrys Auge.**

**Dieser verlor sein Gleichgewicht und fiel nach hinten auf den kalten, steinernden Boden.  
"Ich soll was sagen?", kam es flüsternd von Hermine. **

**Stille. Unberechenbare Stille.**

**"ICH SOLL WAS SAGEN?? DU VERLANGST DAS ICH MIT DIR SPRECHE? DU WILLST WAS HÖREN, JA?****  
WIE WÄRE ES DAMIT: DU BIST EIN MIESES STÜCK DRECK WIESEL, DU BIST IN MEINEN AUGEN NICHTS WEITER WERT! WAG ES NICHT, MICH JEMALS WIEDER ANZUSPRECHEN!" brüllte Hermine völlig verzweifelt,  
baute sich mit Tränen in den Augen vor Ginny auf um holte weit aus. **

**Klatsch, Klatsch, Klatsch...  
Die hatten gesessen! Auf Ginnys Wangen zeichneten sich tiefrot die soeben erhaltenen Ohrfeigen ab. **

**Ginny schluchzte unkontrolliert, aber Hermine wandte sich wieder Harry zu der immer noch verdattert auf dem Boden lag und sich Auge abtastete, das schon eine hässliche grün/lila Färbung annahm. **

**"UND DUUUUU!...", Hermine holte gerade zu einem Tritt aus und hielt das Ziel schon fixiert, als plötzlich von hinten sie mit dem rechten Arm oberhalb des Dekolleté umarmte, und mit dem linken um ihre Taille rumgriff. Draco drehte sie sanft, aber bestimmt um, und führte sie aus dem Raum.**

**Er zog sie die Treppen runter und ging mit ihr raus auf den Schulhof.  
Sie wusste nicht wohin er sie führte aber sie liess ihn gewähren, ohnmächtig auch nur einen klaren Gdanken zu fassen. **

**Langsam sank das Adrenalin in ihrem Blut, und sie merkte wie sie begann zu zittern.  
Draco führte sie an der Hand zu den Bänken die auf dem hinteren Schulhof standen. **

**Obwohl die Sonne schien, kam es ihr unbegreiflich kalt vor, was durch eine Windböe die sie gerade erwischte nicht gerade besser wurde.  
Sie setzten sich und Hermine schwieg eine Ewigkeit, beschäftigt mit ihren Gedanken.**

_Was war da nur gerade passiert? Das ist nur ein böser Traum, Hermine...  
_**"...das ist nur ein böser Traum", sprach sie laut aus.**

_Wenn ich es oft genug wiederhole, wird es vielleicht Wirklichkeit...ach was redest du Hermine, denk rational... verlier jetzt bloss nicht den Verstand!_

**"Na für einen Traum blutest du realistisch echt an der Hand Her... ähm Granger."  
Verwundert nahm Sie Draco zur Kenntnis... **_stimmt der war ja auch noch da. Stimmt Ihre Hand blutete_.

**Sie sah Draco dabei zu wie er die Wunde provesorisch mit einem Taschentuch verband.** _  
Seide. Kostet bestimmt ein Vermögen._

**Draco räusperte sich leise:"Tut mir leid, aber ich merke gerade das ich keines Heilzaubers mächtig bin. Bei der Verletzung kann ich dir also leider nicht helfen."**

**"Hmmm.", nickte Hermine.**

**"Gehts dir gut soweit?"**

**"Hmmm.", nickte sie erneut.**

**Aprupt stand sie auf. Draco zuckte erschrocken zusammen.**

**"Verzeihung. Bitte... ähhh. Danke... Ich sollte jetzt gehen!", sie schritt vorwärts, drehte sich aber nochmal um.**

**"Sag davon bitte niemanden etwas!", sie wartete sein Nicken ab bevor sie fortfuhr,"Tut mir wirklich leid, sows solltest du nicht sehen. Danke fürs Verbinden. Ich sollte mich wohl besser hinlegen, ich merke ich fang mir was ein. Tschüss Dra... äh Malfoy."**

**In einem Eiltempo fügte sie noch ein "vielen Dank" hinterher, bevor sie nickte und wegapparierte.  
Sie wusste nicht das sie einen höchst nachdenklichen Draco auf der Bank hinterliess. **

**Zuhause angekommen, schmiss sie sich aufs Bett. Tränen rollten über ihr Gesicht.  
Krummbein kam ins Zimmer, und hüpfte zu ihr auf Bett. **

**Unter Tränen entfleuchte ihr ein "Ha...ha...hallo mein Süsser!" und sie kuschelte ihr Gesicht tief in sein orange/rot getigertes Fell.**

**Der Kater verstand das es seinem Frauchen nicht gut ging, liess sie gewähren und bewegte sich keinen Zentimeter.**

_Wie konnte ich mich nur in ihm so täuschen? Wie konnten er mir das nur antun? Wusste er nicht wieviel ich ihm bedeute?__  
Selbst wenn... Ginny wusste es... sie wusste es ganz genau!! Wie konnten sie nur? Es tut so weh..._

**Hermine fing bitterlich zu schluchzen an, während sich Tränen immernoch unaufhörlich ihren Weg an ihren Wangen bahnten.**

_Lieber ein Ende mit Schrecken, als ein Schrecken ohne Ende, Hermine!_

**Während sie weinend darüber nachdachte, beruhigte der Herzschlag von Krummbein sie ein wenig und dämmerte langsam ins Land der Träume.**


	3. Dir selbst am nächsten!

3. Kapitel: Dir selbst am nächsten.

**Draco war total genervt. Heute wollten alle was von ihm. **

**Blaise Zabini brauchte seine Hilfe beim Aussuchen eines Geschenkes, zum Jahrestag seiner Beziehung, für seine Freundin.**

_Nunja verständlich, keiner hat so guten Geschmack wie ich__**, **_**lächtelte Draco in sich hinein.**

**Dieses wollte er heute Mittag besorgen, zum Nachmittag hatte er sich mit seiner Ex verabredet. Keine Ahnung wieso er eingewilligt hatte, aber er ging stark davon aus das Majestra ihren Treiberarsch verlassen hatte weil sie gemerkt hatte wie toll Draco Malfoy wirklich war.**

_Ich rechne stark damit das sie auf Knien angekrochen kommt! Würde ich sie zurück nehmen?__  
NEIN!... ach was rede ich natürlich würde ich das. Zu dumm das man diese Gefühle nicht abstellen kann._

_Ihr komischer Treiber bekommt trotzdem noch ne Abreibung von mir!  
Und dann wenn sie heute abend wieder bei mir ist... zeig ich ihr mal wie sehr sie mich vermisst hat, hrhr, keiner hat Spezialitäten wie ich..._

**"Oh Nein!", stoss Draco hervor.**

**"Jetzt hab ich doch glatt vergessen das Vater mich zu Abendessen erwartet. Verdammt! Na das kann was werden!"**

**"Hi Draco!"  
"Hey, Blaise!"**

**Blaise stand schon vorm tropfenden Kessel und wartete.  
Malfoy schmunzelte. **_Nanu der hat sich aber schick gemacht. Nimmt sein Einjähriges ja mächtig ernst..._

**"Na was is woll ma voher noch kurz was saufen?"****  
"Hast du denn soviel Zeit?"****  
"Joar passt schon, was trinken, das Geschenk kaufen, und dann zu ihr. Kanns kaum erwarten!"  
"Hast schon ne Idee wegen dem Geschenk?"**

**"Nö, ehrlich gesagt nicht. Darf ruhig was kosten sie soll ja sehen was sie mir wert ist.!"  
"Also Blaise. Am besten eignet sich in dem Fall Schmuck! Lass ma das Trinken ausfallen, komm ma mit, ich denk ich hab da schon was passendes"**

**Draco zwinkerte, und führte Blaise zu einem kleinen unscheinbaren Laden.****  
"Oh Mr. Malfoy, welch Ehre sie hier begrüßen zu dürfen", verbeugte sich ein kleiner dicker Mann vor Draco.******

"Und auch sie Mr-..."  
"Zabini."  
"Mr. Zabini, welch Freude."

**"Also Blaise ich denke da an die dort..." gab Draco von sich und zeigte auf ein Prachtstück von silberner Kette mit 6 geschliffenen Smaragden eingearbeitet. Vor ihr ein Preisschild mit der Aufschrift -435 Galleonen-.**

**Blaise zeigte mit dem Daumen nach oben, grinste frech, und meinte nur:  
"Mr. Malfoy, wenn sie nicht wären." **

**Er wandte sich an den Verkäufer und bat um die Kette.**

**5 Minuten später, 350 Galleonen leichter, Draco hatte seine Beziehungen spielen lassen  
da er in dem Laden Stammkunde war, verliessen sie den Laden wieder. Nunja, ein Draco Malfoy hatte schon so einige Geschenke kaufen müssen. Nicht das nötig war, aber, er hatte gemerkt das man mit dem Glitzerzeugs schneller an das kam, was man(n) wollte.  
**

**Blaise entschloss sich seine Geliebte gleich abzuholen da er es kaum erwarten konnte ihr das Geschenk zu überreichen, und Draco erinnert sich mit entsetzter Miene daran das er noch eine Strafarbeit zu erledigen hatte.**_  
Na super die darf ich jetzt erst noch holen... verdammt, aber wenn ich mich beeile schaff ich das noch!_

**Kurzerhand apparierte er vors Schulgelände und betrat es.**_  
Zu dumm das ich mich nich gleich hochapparieren kann_**, dachte er genervt beim reingehen ins Collegegebäude.**

**Er kam nicht weit. Ein pötzlicher Stoss von der Seite liess ihn kurz taumeln aber er konnte sich noch halten.  
Da ihm ein großer Schatten auffiel ging er davon aus das es sich wohl um eine Lehrerin handelte und sagte freundlich:**

**"Tschuldigung! Hab Sie nicht gesehen" worauf gleichzeitig eine weibliche Stimme  
"Huch! Tut mir wirklich sehr leid, ich war in Gedanken, verzeihen Sie." erwiederte.**_  
Schöner Klang... das war keine der Lehrerinnen._

**Er hielt helfend seine Hand hin, und bemerkte Hermine Granger auf dem Boden.  
Ein zucken durchging Hermine als sie ihn ansah, wie er verwundert zur Kenntnis nahm.**

_Hm was war denn das? Hat sie Angst bekommen? Oder hat mein extrem schönes Äusseres sie in wallung gebracht?  
Na soll sie mal merken das sie mir niemals näher als jetzt kommen wird.  
_

**Er überlegte kurz, meinte dann: "Aaah, Granger! Ohne Anhang unterwegs? Wo is denn Klein- Potti?" und vergass auch nicht diese Äusserung mit einer passenden Handbewegung zu untermalen.**

**Hermine grinste.**_  
Grinsen? Da läuft was falsch, sie soll sich ärgern darüber das ich so fies bin und vor Sehnsucht zergehen. Hmpf!_

**"Na wie gehts, Malfoy, wohin des Weges?"**_  
Wie die meine Bemerkung ignoriert. Tss, nicht aufgelegt für nen kleinen Zank heut?  
Schade, dabei ist die Braut so ein schöner Gegner.  
Hm wohin des Weges..._

**"Nicht das es dich etwas anginge, Granger, aber ich muss in den 7. Stock, Französisch Klassenzimmer... mir wurde dort was hinterlegt."**_  
Die Kleine muss ja nicht wissen das es eine Strafarbeit ist, wo kämen wir denn da hin?_

**"Aha, nicht zufällig, mein Geldbeutel?"**_  
Was labert die von nem Geldbeutel? Oh ich glaub bei der is ne Sicherung durchgebrannt beim Dauerbüffeln.  
_

**"Ähhh? Was? Granger alles in Ordnung?" **_  
Also die verwirrt mich jetzt schon ein bisschen. Tss, wusste doch das die Gryffindors sie nich alle haben!_

**"Scherz, Malfoy, scherz... ich muss da auch hoch hab meinen Geldbeutel da oben vergessen."**_  
Ach sooo meint die das... na sag das doch gleich du dumme Kuh._

**Peinliches Schweigen.**_  
Muss die jetzt schweigen? Ist ja ätzend hier so doof rumzustehen... Hochlaufen muss ich ja jetzt wohl oder übel mit ihr, kann sie ja jetzt nicht einfach so stehen lassen. Hmm was mach ich da nun?  
_

**Draco grinste:"Nadann, Granger wer zuerst oben ist?"**_  
Wieso warten bis sie antworten, sie macht doch eh mit_, **dachte Draco und rannte los.**

_Sag ich doch! _**kam es ihm in den Sinn als hinter ihm ein "Öööy, warte" ertönte und er sie die Treppen rauf rennen hörte.**_  
Haha! Gewonnen! Ohh armes Granger-Ding...  
_

**Draco beobachtete Hermine die stoppte als sie sah das Draco angekommen war und trottete die letzten Stufen langsam hinterher. Schweissperlen waren auf ihrer Stirn.**

_Mit dem Schweiss auf ihrer Stirn, den erröteten Wangen, und dem Glanz in ihren Augen den die Anstrengung hervorgerufen hat, sieht sie echt unbeschreiblich gut aus._

_Oh mein Gott Draco... Die Hitze hat dir nicht gutgetan! Sie ist nicht annähernd so- _

**Ein dumpfes "Oh Harry" unterbrach seine Gedanken. Er hielt sich das Ohr an die Tür blickte Hermine an und deutete ihr mit dem Finger und einem "Psst!"sie solle leise sein.  
Man hörte ein Kichern.**  
_Harry? Welcher Harry? Oh gott sag bloss nicht das dieser Potter sich da drin amüsierte... mit ner anderen! Scheisse die Granger!!_

**"Äh, Gra-"  
Bevor er aussprechen konnte was er sich noch nicht zurechtgelegt hatte, schubste sie ihn schon zur Seite begleitet mit einem "Hab dich nicht so Malfoy, hehe, wen wir da drin wohl erwischen?", schob sie die Tür auf.**_  
Bitte nicht, bitte bitte nicht... _

**Er atmete scharf ein.**

_Doch... Potter... und die Wiesel.. meine Güte musste das sein?_

_Konnte es nicht irgendwer sein? Grade St.Potter... interessant... der betrügt seine Freundin. Man nun tut die mir leid...  
fuck wieso musste ich auch jetzt hier hoch latschen?  
_

**Er beobachtete Hermine. Die Pose der beiden waren ja mehr als eindeutig!**_  
Die Granger schnauft ja so schwer... ob alles in Ordnung ist? Nein natürlich nicht, Draco.  
Ihr Kerl betrügt sie... auch noch mit der besten Freundin._

_Urgs die Bluse von der is ja echt schrecklich. Aber sie sieht gut aus. Das muss man Potter lassen. _

**"Hermine.. Ich..."**  
_Jaja Potter, versuch dich rauszureden...  
Hehe die kleine hat echt was drauf... geht die doch tatsächlich ihren Geldbeutel holen... die is cooler als ich dachte._

_Ah gut sie kommt wieder... wenigstens kein Drama. So groß war die Liebe wohl doch nicht.  
Sei froh Draco, das wäre sonst womöglich peinlich geworden._

**"Bitte sag etwas Hermine... bitte!"**  
_Boah die Rothaarige hat nerven...sollte besser still sein._

**Er sah wie Hermine sich umdrehte.**_  
Oh Nein! Doch ein Drama...vielleicht doch Liebe?_

**Irgendwie wiederte ihn der Gedanke an.**  
_Wie kann man den denn so mögen? Der is doch nur ein dummes Narbengesicht... nichts besonderes! Ausser das man ihn anscheinend nicht tot bekommt._

**Unwillkürlich musste er grinsen.**  
_Die Granger hat doch tatsächlich dem Potter nen Veilchen verpasst! Jetzt wird sie sauer!_

**Hermine flüsterte etwas, das er nicht verstand.**  
_Schade eigentlich... hätt gerne gehört was sie so von sich gibt._

**"ICH SOLL WAS SAGEN?? DU VERLANGST DAS ICH MIT DIR SPRECHE? DU WILLST WAS HÖREN, JA?  
WIE WÄRE ES DAMIT: DU BIST EIN MIESES STÜCK DRECK WIESEL, DU BIST IN MEINEN AUGEN NICHTS WEITER WERT!  
WAG ES NICHT, MICH JEMALS WIEDER ANZUSPRECHEN!" **

_Oh okay. das sagt sie...nett die nennt die dumme Schlampe doch tatsächlich Wiesel... hat was von mir gelernt, hehe._

_Oh oh... nein tus nicht... oh sie tuts doch..._

**Klatsch, Klatsch, Klatsch... **

_Scheisse wäre die Situation nicht so ernst würd ich ja jetzt laut loslachen. Das Wiesel sieht echt zum schiessen aus... Rote Haare, rotes Gesicht... eine richtige Tomate... oh nein... ich sollte Her.. äh Granger davon jetzt abhalten... ich hab sie schon genug tun lassen!  
So sehr die es auch verdient haben... sie wird den Ärger dafür bekommen. Das will ich ihr jetzt nicht auch noch zumuten.  
Hey Draco du hast ja tatsächlich eine soziale Ader... soll nochmal wer kommen und die das Gegenteil an den Kopf werfen!_

**"UND DUUUUU!...", kam es grade von Hermine, als Draco mutig, unwissend ihrer Reaktion sie von oben und unten umschlung und sanft aber bestimmt aus dem Raum führte.**  
_Sie lässt es zu Gott sei Dank. Der Arm so um ihre Hüfte fühlt sich echt gut an.  
Hmm. Bevor ich noch auf falsche Ideen komm, nehm ich sie besser bei der Hand._

**Gedacht, getan.**  
_Ohje sie blutet. Wie ging der doofe Spruch noch zum Stillen einer Blutung?  
Hm, vergessen... verdammt... immer wenn man sowas braucht... naja... ich führ sie mal zu den Bänken. Die is ja völlig aufgelöst. _

_Wieso hab ich nur so ein Mitleid mit ihr? Ich wünschte sie würde aufhören zu weinen.  
Irgendwie... ihre Augen... die sind so voller Schmerz. Soll ich sie umarmen? Macht man das bei Mädchen nicht so wenn die heulen?  
Nee, die würde mich wohl hauen. Das sie das gut kann hat sie ja bewiesen und mögen tun wir uns ja nicht wirklich._

**Sie schwiegen sich eine Ewigkeit an.  
"...das ist nur ein böser Traum", kam es von Hermine.**_  
Die ist ja mehr durch als ich dachte..._

**"Na für einen Traum blutest du realistisch echt an der Hand Her... ähm Granger."**  
_Puh, bloss nich Vornamen benutzen...das wäre komisch. Wo ist dein Taschentuch? _

**Draco suchte es und band es Hermine um die Hand.  
"Tut mir leid, aber ich merke gerade das ich keines Heilzaubers mächtig bin. Bei der Verletzung kann ich dir also leider nicht helfen."**

_Die hält mich bestimmt für strunzdoof...  
_

**"Hmmm.", nickte Hermine.**_  
Hmmm... tolle Antwort... naja sie is wohl etwas drüber... verständlich...  
sag was Draco... die Stille is ja unerträglich._

**"Gehts dir gut soweit?"  
**_Was soll ich denn auch sagen?_

**"Hmmm."**

**Hermine stand ganz plötzlich auf, so schnell das Draco zusammenzuckte.**

_Nanu wasn jetzt?_

**"Verzeihung. Bitte... ähhh. Danke... Ich sollte jetzt gehen!"**

_Hää? Wieso denn so plötzlich... also ich hab nichts falsches gemacht, sicher nicht!  
_

**"Sag davon bitte niemanden etwas!"**_  
Ich heisse nicht Pansy,_** dachte Draco beleidigt, nickte aber dennoch.**

**"Tut mir wirklich leid, sows solltest du nicht sehen. Danke fürs Verbinden. Ich sollte mich wohl besser hinlegen, ich merke ich fang mir was ein. Tschüss Dra... äh Malfoy."**

_Oh... sie wollte mich Draco nennen... sowas passiert anscheinend nicht nur mir. Aber wieso entschuldigt sie sich?  
Kann sie doch nichts dafür das ihr Kerl nen Idiot ist. Was ich im übrigen schon seit Jahren weiss._

**Er sah ihr noch hinterher als ein "vielen Dank" ertönte, und weg war sie.**  
_Ich glaubs ja nicht!_

**Er musste sich setzten.**  
_Kann das wahr sein? Hatte er die letzte Stunde damit verbracht, St. Potter zusammen mit seiner Freundin beim fremdgehen zu erwischen?_

_Ihr danach geholfen sie davon abzuhalten die beiden umzubringen und ihr dann die Hand verbunden?  
Diese Augen... Sie hatte wirklich schöne Augen.  
Allerdings der Schmerz darin... _

_"_**Wieso versetzt mir das so einen Stich? Hm Bestimmt weil mir so was ähnliches passiert ist. Nicht weil ich was für sie empfinde... nein. Oder?", murmelte Draco vor sich hin. Er erinnerte sich daran wie gut sich ihre Figur angefühlt hatte. **

_Für eine Muggelstämmige gar nicht schlecht.Moment mal Muggelstämmige? Schlammblut tuts doch auch Draco?__Ja klar... aber sie wurde gerade genug gedemütigt... ich muss sie jetzt ja nicht noch in meinen Gedanken beleidigen oder?  
Sie war wirklich was besonderes. Intelligent, keine Frage. Und auch höflich. Schlagfertig... _

_Ach Bah! Scheiss auf die... das Thema is durch. Ich war jetzt einmal nett... das reicht fürs nächste Jahrhundert.  
Ne gute Show wars dazu auch... St. Potter rennt mitm Veilchen rum. Genial!!_

_Tja selber Schuld, sich so nen Bubi als Freund zunehmen... und die Tusse erst... wie kann man sich solche Freunde anlachen?  
Bei uns Slytherins isses wenigstens klare Sache das jeder falsch ist! Da wäre sowas keine Überraschung._

**Laut rief er aus: "Von mir könnte sie noch einiges lernen. Dann würde sie sich jetzt nicht so schlecht fühlen... Letzendlich ist es doch so... nur du bist dir selbst am nächsten!"**

**"Draco? Mit wem redest du?" **

**Eine blonde Frau mit lockigen Haaren, blauen Augen und einem extrem kurzem Rock starrte ihn an.  
Man sah sie heute gut aus. Dennoch irgendwas störte ihn. Er konnte aber nicht ausmachen was.**

**"Majestra? Was machst du denn hier?"  
"Disch ab'olen was sonst? Du bist suu spät dran, komm ge'en wir!"**

**Nicht gerade begeistert über ihren Ton, fügte er sich, allerdings nicht ohne seinen Zauberstab zu zücken und einem Blick hoch in den 7. Stock.**

**"Accio Strafarbeit." **

_Wieso komm ich nie gleich auf so ne Idee?_


	4. Kommt es anderst!

Kapitel 4: Kommt es anderst 

**Die Türklingel schellte laut. Hermine richtete sich träge auf, und schlurfte zur Türe.**

_Ohje wer ist denn das jetzt?_

**"Trau dich ruhig aufzumachen, bekommst so oder so Ärger dafür das du uns sitzen lassen hast!" ,hörte sie von draussen rufen.  
Als sie öffnete grinste ihr freudestrahlend Luna entgegen, binnen weniger Sekunden erfror ihr Grinsen aber, nach einem Blick auf ihre liebe Freundin.**

**"Das...das war nur ein Scherz Süsse!"**

**"Komm rein", kam es stöhnend von Hermine.  
**

**Wortlos betrat Luna das kleine Zimmer. Hermine wohnte in einer kleinen Zwei- Zimmer Wohnung,  
vollgestopft mit Möbeln, so das es noch enger wirkte als es wirklich war.  
Luna setzte sich auf ihren Stammplatz, einem roten Ledersessel, hob die Beine auf den Tisch und starrte Hermine an.**

**Diese legte sich gegenüber auf die schwarze Ledercouch, schaute aus dem Fenster und bemerkte das es angefangen hatte dunkel zu werden.**

**Sie schwiegen sich mehrer Minuten an, bevor Luna sich räusperte und fragte:  
"Und? Willst du mir erzählen was passiert ist?"**

**In ihrem Kopf sponn sich schon alles mögliche zusammen, es musste wirklich schlimm sein, die roten Striemen im Gesicht ihrer Freundin und die verquollenen Augen verrieten das diese bitterlich geweint haben musste.**

**Wie zur Bestätigung, heulte Hermine herzzerreißend los.**

**"Ha...ha...ha...gi... gi..."**

**"Beruhig dich erstmal Süsse", Luna kramte in ihrer Tasche, suchte ein Taschentuch raus, setzte sich auf die Couch und reichte es Hermine.**

**Sie schob Hermine so zurecht das diese mit dem Kopf Platz auf ihrem Schoss fand, und sprach mit ruhiger Stimme auf Hermine ein.  
"Ruhig... tief Luft holen, schnäutze, ausatmen und ganz langsam erzählen." **

**Sehr liebevoll strich sie sanft über Hermines Kopf und sah zu wie diese sich langsam fing.**

**"Schau mal welch schöner Sonnenuntergang", versuchte sie ihre Freundin abzulenken, und während diese das orange/rote Spektakle betrachtete, stand Luna kurz auf und machte zwei Tassen Tee.**

**"Fenchel, den magst du doch so gerne. Nimm einen Schluck und erzähl in Ruhe was passiert ist."**

**Hermine nickte. Sie nahm einen kräftigen Schluck und begann dann mit zittriger Stimme zu erzählen.  
Hin und wieder hörte man ein schluchzen, aber Luna war froh das wenigstens die Tränen versiegt waren.**

**"Und dann hab ich sie geschlagen... ich weiss nur noch das ich rot gesehen hab. Es war schrecklich. Wieso sie? Wieso mit ihm?"**

**Bestürzt, über das soeben gehörte, schwieg Luna.**

**Wie unfassbar das für sie war! Das Ginny und Harry, Hermine soetwas antun konnten. Der Gedanke war schrecklich.  
Und wie bei Salazar sollte sie ihre beste Freundin nun trösten?**

**"Süsse, wie zur Hölle hast du es geschafft da rauszukommen? **

**So in rage muss dir das wohl schwer gefallen sein sie am Leben zu lassen... oder... halt...sie, sie sind doch nicht tot oder?", keuchte Luna entsetzt auf.**

**Für einen kurzen Moment war Hermine danach zu lachen.**  
_Die is ja wirklich niedlich... das sie echt denkt ich könnte sowas tun...aber gute Frage. Wie bin ich da raus gekommen?_

**"Da war jemand, der mich rausgebracht hat."**

_Malfoy... Draco Malfoy.  
Wieso hat er das getan?_

**"Aha und wer ist dieser uminöse Mensch gewesen?"**

**"Draco Malfoy."**

**"Malfoy? Was echt?"**

**Hermine nickte.**

**"Dann werde ich ihm morgen gleich mal dafür danken. Malfoy... unglaublich! Mal was anderes... du weisst ich bin für dich da! In jeder Situation. **

**Wie willst du nun weitermachen?"**

**"Wie meinst-"**

**"Na du weisst schon", unterbrach sie ihre Freundin,"Wir gehen alle auf die gleiche Schule... da isses nicht so einfach mit auf dem Weg gehen.**

**Bei Ginny vielleicht schon... aber du sitzt neben Harry."**  
_Oje, scheisse!_

**"Ich weiss nicht wie ich das machen soll. Ich will nicht neben ihm hocken, geschweige denn ihn überhaupt sehen."**

**"Na das sehen, wird wohl kaum ausbleiben. Aber ich biet dir an die Plätze zu tauschen. Dann bist ihn wenigstens vorübergehend los."**

**"Ich denke ich werd mich eh erstmal krankschreiben. Ich fühl mich beschissen."**

**"Ja klar... tut mir leid das jetzt zu sagen, aber so siehst du grad auch aus."**

**Hermine lächelte Luna zu: "Ich danke dir."**

**"Nicht hierfür! Ich weiss zwar nicht was eine bestimmte Person von Freundschaft denkt, aber ich denke ich weiss was ich als Freundin tun soll und unterlassen hab.", kam es flüsternd von Luna.**

**"Weisst du was wir jetzt tun?"**

**Hermine blickte Luna fragend an. Luna schwang den Zauberstab.  
Innerhalb paar Minuten leerten sich Hermines Schränke und alles Essbare erschien auf dem Tisch.  
"Ich weiss wie Liebeskummer wirkt. Und da ich nicht die ganze Zeit bei dir sein werde, und du die Zeit die du alleine bist, eh nichts Essen wirst..."**

**Sie unterbrach... überlegte kurz... "Ahja... mach deinen Muggelapperat an vielleicht kommt ja was schönes zum schauen."**

**Lachend nickte Hermine. "Den Fernseher."**

**"Ja genau den Fernseher, letztes mal wars lustig, los wir schauen jetzt so Zeugs an!"**  
_Luna will mich ablenken... na gut tun wir ihr die Freude auch wenns nichts bringt, meine Ruhe hab ich noch früh genug._

**Sie schaltete den Fernseher ein.  
Und während sie sich einen Film anschauten, aß sie sich gemeinsam mit ihrer Freundin durch ihr gesamtes Repatoir von Süssigkeiten.**

**--**

**Draco machte eine grimmige Miene. Das Treffen mit Majestra ging nicht wie gewünscht aus.**  
_Die hat Nerven! Verlangt da einfach ihre Sachen zurück... und lässt es sich nicht nehmen, auch noch groß von ihrer "ach so tollen Beziehung" zu reden. Hmpf.  
Da die hab ich abgehakt die dumme Schlampe... soll sie glücklich werden. Vorallem nach den Pralinen die ich ihr geschenkt habe._

**Draco lachte laut auf.**  
_Wenn die wüsste! Morgen wird die nen schönen Schock bekommen, wenn die sich im Spiegel betrachtet und die ganzen Warzen sieht!  
_

**Er klopfte sich selbst noch einmal auf die Schulter für seine brilliante Idee, zupfte seinen Umhang zu recht und trat ein in Malfoy Manor.**  
_Das Abendessen, oje!_

**Er betrat den Salon, wo er seinen Vater vorfand. **

**"Ich bin angekommen, Vater!"**

**Lucius Malfoy sah weder auf noch kam sonst eine Regung. Den Blick fest auf die Papiere in seiner Hand, befahl er Draco sich zu setzten. Draco nahm Platz auf einem mit dunkelgrünem Samt bezogenen Sessel.**

**"Weisst du was das ist?"**

**"Nein, Vater.", antwortete Draco wahrheitsgemäß.**

**"Es hat mich heute morgen erreicht. Von der Mysteriumsabteilung."**

**Malfoy schluckte. Der Ton seines Vaters war hart, er wusste nur zu gut das sein Vater sauer war.**  
_Oje...oje...oje...oje... er bringt mich um.  
Flüchte am besten durchs Fenster. Tu irgendwas! Aber sitz hier nicht so untätig rum._

**Doch er fühlte sich wie gelähmt.**

**"Ich wollte meine Beziehungen spielen lassen um es dir etwas zu erleichtern. Als Antwort bekam ich das weder du, noch sonst ein Malfoy momentan dort arbeitet. Ich kann mir nicht erklären wieso sie mir soetwas ausrichten. Du vielleicht?"**

**"Sir, ich-"**

**"Schweig! Du hast mich lächerlich gemacht! Zum Gespött! Was hast du geglaubt wie lange du mich so an der Nase herumführend kannst, Draco?"**

**Draco erhob sich aus seinem Sessel.**

**"Es tut mir leid, Vater! Ich wollte euch zu keiner Zeit lächerlich machen. Es... es war nur so... das... Vater ich wollte dort nicht arbeiten.  
Zumindest jetzt noch nicht. Könnt ihr das nicht verstehen? Ich mache meine Ausbildung am Mysticcollege. Und das auch sehr gut. Nächstes Jahr kann ich schon im Ministerium anfangen, und mir steht die ganze Welt offen. Ist das denn nicht genug? Sollte mein Beruf denn nicht mir Freude machen?"**  
_Oh, ich hoff es hat überzeugend geklungen, so fühl ich mich nämlich im moment nicht._

_"_**Mutig, Draco, mutig."**  
_Puuuh..._

**"Mir so entgegen zu treten wenn du schon längst erwischt wurdest."**  
_Hmm der Schuss ging nach hinten los.  
_

**"Wärst du früher zu mir gekommen, wäre es eine ganz andere Situation gewesen. Aber so...  
Nur damit du es weisst. Ich habe nichts gegen deine Berufswahl. Das Veranstaltungskomitee bietet eine Menge Vorteile. Wundert mich das du dich dafür interessierst. Es geht mir aber darum, das du gelogen hast! Deine Mutter und mich so hinters Licht zu führen! Sowas dulde ich nicht, Draco und das weisst du!"**

**"Es tut mir aufrichtig Leid Vater, bitte, verzeiht mir!"**  
_Kapitulieren ist besser als Krieg._

**"Nun gut, es ist passiert. Zur Strafe wird dir dein Konto bis für ungewisse Zeit gesperrt. Allerdings... sollte soetwas nochmal vorkommen, enterbe ich dich. Damit das klar ist. Ich brauche keinen Sohn der keinerlei Respekt vor mir hat, und lügt nur um seinen Willen zu bekommen! Und geh und entschuldige dich bei deiner Mutter! Dann kommt zum Essen!"**

**Ohne Wiederrede machte Draco sich auf den Weg ins Gemach seiner Mutter.**  
_Das ist ja fast richtig gut gelaufen... wieso hatte ich nur so eine Angst?_

**Während dem laufen spürte er richtig wie ein Stein von seinem Herzen fiel.**  
_Manchmal kommt es eben doch anderst als man denkt!_


	5. Nicht mein Tag!

So nun gehts weiter... aber zuvor:  
Ein großes Danke an:** lufa**, **ela** und **sallita** für ihre Reviews.  
Viel Spass beim lesen des nächsten Kapitels :)

Kapitel 5: Nicht mein Tag!

**Was für eine Nacht. Hermine schlug die Augen auf.****  
"Bei Merlin!", stöhnte sie leise, "Ich sollte nie wieder auf dem Sofa einschlafen."  
Sie streckte sich und nahm einen schmerzverzerrten Gesichtsausdruck an.  
Erstaunt blickte sie auf den Saustall um sich herum. Dunkel begann sich sich zu erinnern.**

_Hm ich bin wohl gestern eingeschlafen... großer Fehler ich fühl mich wie gerädert.  
Luna wird wohl gegangen sein als ich schlief. Besser so ich will auch lieber alleine sein._

**"Ratzeputz!"**  
_Schon besser... oje seit wann bist du so eine Hexe die nichts ohne Zauberstab hin bekommt, Hermine?  
Das sollte ich mir dringend abgewöhnen!_

**Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihr das es halb zehn schlug.  
Sie hatte ewig geschlafen. Es war ihr als ob ihr inneres Ich am liebsten nie wieder aufgestanden wäre.  
Bei dem Gedanken an gestern, schauderte sie, und schlurfte in ihr Bett.  
Tränen liefen ihre Wangen her runter.  
Hermine fühlte sich überfordert, nutzlos, schwach.**

_Am besten wirklich nie wieder aufstehen!  
Ich bleib zu Hause und verkrieche mich unter meiner Decke, hier kann mir keiner was!  
Sollen die mir doch alle gestohlen bleiben! Alle samt! Ich brauche niemanden, gar niemanden.  
Selbst ist die Frau!_

**"Scheiss Männer!", fluchend ergriff Hermine die Vase auf ihrem Nachttisch und schmiss sie gegen die Wand.  
Die Vase zersprang in tausend Teile, die darin liegenden weißen Lilien gesellten sich zu den Scherben auf dem Fußboden und das Wasser durchweichte die Tapete.**  
_Nicht schade um das hässliche Ding! Mir ne Vase zu schenken, Merlin wie geschmacklos.  
Was wollt ich nur mit so einem... scheiss auf Harry!_

**Entspannt lehnte sie sich an die Bettwand, und betrachtete die Sauerei.  
Um es fünf Minuten später dann wieder zu bereuen.**

**"Okulus Reparo!"  
Schnell setzte sich die Vase wieder in ihren Zustand vor dem Wandkontakt zusammen.**  
_Das ich nicht mal ein bisschen Stärke zeigen kann!  
Das wird ein harter Weg. Es wird nicht leicht darüber hinweg zukommen!_

**Weinend über diese Erkenntnis zog sie sich die Decke über den Kopf und wollte in aller Ruhe sterben.**  
_Das wird heute nicht mein Tag... wahrscheinlich auch nicht meine Woche!_

--

**Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus betrachtete Draco, Harry Potter.**  
_Er sieht schlecht aus... konnte heute wohl nicht schlafen, was?, _**dachte er feixend.**  
_Tja hat er auch verdient. Nicht mal ein Danke kam von ihm, dafür das ich ihm die Granger entfernt hab und ihm das Leben gerettet hab!  
Die hätte ihm doch glatt die Kronjuwelen abgehackt. Umso erstaunter bin ich doch das sich diese Loony bedankt hat.  
Vielleicht hat die Granger doch nicht nur Idioten als Freunde. Diese Loony weiß wenigstens wie man sich einem Malfoy gegenüber verhält._

**Letzte Nacht. Ging sie doch an ihm auch nicht so einfach vorüber.  
Während er Stunden damit verbrachte hin und her gerissen zu sein, zwischen seinen Gefühlen für Majestra,  
überkamen ihn mitten in der Nacht wie ein Blitz Gedanken an Hermine.**

**Er empfand das gleiche Mitleid wie am Nachmittag der Ereignisse.**  
_Sie ist nicht da. An ihrer Stelle hätte ich auch keine Lust auf Schule. Vor allem weil sie neben diesem Blödmann sitzen muss.  
Mich würde aber interessieren wie es ihr geht. Könnte ich es wagen ihr eine Nachricht zu schreiben?  
Oder wäre eine zu komische Situation?_  
_Diese Augen... wieso kann ich sie nicht vergessen?  
Mitleid hin oder her... Mich geht die Sache nichts an, mich betrifft sie gar nicht. Wieso störe ich mich deshalb so an dem verletzten Ausdruck in ihren Augen?_

**Er empfand einen Stich in der Magengegend und griff sich mit krampfhafter Miene an den Bauch.**  
_Was war denn das? Oje ich muss sterben!  
_

**Draco blickte um sich.****  
"Mr. Malfoy, der Unterricht hat bereits begonnen, würden sie sich bitte aufrecht hinsetzen?"  
Mit hochrotem Kopf, richtete er sich auf.**  
_So ein kleiner Anflug von Panik, bei überraschendem Magenstechen, wird ja wohl erlaubt sein._

**Insgeheim war er aber froh das niemand seine Gedanken lesen konnte, kaum auszudenken, was passiert wäre wenn.**  
_Draco Malfoy ist keinesfalls ein Weichei!  
Es war nur so überraschend gekommen. Das ist alles!_

**Zufrieden mit seiner eigenen Erklärung, lehnte er sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und versuchte dem Unterricht zu folgen.  
Jedoch nicht lange. Die gesamte Klasse wie die Professorin verstummte, als man lautes Geschrei auf dem Schulflur wahrnahm. Ein Schwall mit den schlimmsten Flüchen und Beleidigungen war zu hören.  
Es kam immer näher. Ohne Vorwarnung wurde die Klassenzimmertüre aufgestossen und ein wild keifendes Mädchen trat ein.**

**"WIE... WIE... WIE KONNTEST DU ES WAGEN!!"  
Mit einem wutverzerrten, warzenüberzogenem Gesicht baute sie sich vor Draco auf, und ihre blonden Locken schwirrten wie wild durch die Gegend.**

**"Medusa... ähh, Majestra... was willst du hier?", ein fieses Grinsen zeichnete sich auf Dracos Gesicht ab.**  
_Hahaaaaa wie sieht die denn aus! Hässlich wie die Nacht. Das hat die dumme Kuh sooooo verdient.  
Draco, Draco du bist geniaaaaal!_

**"WAS ISCH 'IER WILL? MEIN GESISCHT!! RUINIERT! AAAAARGS ISCH WERDE DISCH UMBRINGEN!", brüllte sie in den Raum und zückte ihren Zauberstab.**  
_Ach du scheisse, die will mich killen!_

**"Expelliarmus!"  
Draco stand da mit dem Zauberstab in der Hand. Majestra entwaffnet vor ihm.  
Allerdings kam der Zauber nicht von ihm. Verwundert sah er sich um.**  
_Wer hat das getan?_

**Überrascht sah er Harry hinter ihm stehend mit seinem Zauberstab in der Hand.**  
_Er?_  
**"Du?"  
Harry nickte.**

**Während sich die Professorin lautstark daran machte Majestra aus ihrem Klassenzimmer zu befödern,  
die das nicht ohne großes Gezeter geschehen liess, zeichnete sich auf Harry Lippen ein "Danke wegen gestern" ab.  
Draco nickte ihm erstaunt zu.**

_Wow... ein danke von St. Potter. Wär hätte das gedacht?__  
Mist wieso hab ich ihm zugenickt? Das nimmt er jetzt als Einverständnis, dabei wollte ich ihm noch ausdrücklich klar machen das ich es gestern weder wegen ihm noch wegen dieser kleinen Wiesel getan habe._

**"Mr. Malfoy? Ihre liebste Freundin wurde erfolgreich aus meinen Klassenzimmer verbannt. Kann ich meinen Unterricht nun fortsetzten oder muss ich damit rechnen, noch einmal wegen ihnen oder einer ihrer Freunden unterbrechen zu müssen?", ertönte es höhnisch von vorne.**  
_Das ist doch ein Witz oder? Schon zweimal bangte ich heute um mein Leben, und nun werde ich verarscht...  
DAS... ist definitiv nicht mein Tag!_


	6. Wer hätte das gedacht?

Kapitel 6: Wer hätte das gedacht?

**Zwei Tage sind vergangen. Zwei Tage an denen Hermine nichts weiter tat als schlafen und weinen.  
Die Vase die sie damals von Harry bekam wurde inzwischen schon 17 mal zerstört und wieder repariert.  
Die Lilien lagen verwelkt auf dem Boden und sahen so aus wie Hermine sich fühlte.**

**Bereits fünf mal hörte sie ein Klopfen am Fenster welches sich jedesmal als Hedwig entpuppte die ihr eine Nachricht überbrachte.  
Keine dieser Nachrichten hatte sie gelesen.**  
_Hatte Harry wirklich erwartet das ich mir es gebe und seine dummen Nachrichten lese? Zumindest ist er nicht intelligent genug daran zu denken, Heuler zu verfassen._

**Kaum daran gedacht, schaute sie stöhnend auf. Hedwig klopfte und kam herein geflogen mit einem scharlachrotem Heuler in der Hand.**  
_Arrrgs das kann doch nicht wahr sein!_

**Dröhnend, aber in einer, für einen Heuler verhältnismässigen, leiseren Stimme ertönten Harrys Worte in ihrem Wohnzimmer.**

**"HERMINE, BITTE IGNORIERE MICH NICHT LÄNGER. DAS TUT MIR WEH! ICH WILL MICH BEI DIR ENTSCHULDIGEN!  
ICH WEIß DAS NICHTS WAS ICH SAGE RICHTIG SEIN WIRD, ABER LASS ES MICH BITTE BITTE VERSUCHEN!  
GINNY TUT ES EBENSO LEID. WIR WÜRDEN ES DIR GERNE ERKLÄREN.  
ES TUT UNS WIRKLICH LEID, ABER ES IST LIEBE! SOBALD DU GEWILLT BIST UNS ANZUHÖREN, LASS ES UNS BITTE WISSEN! BITTE MELDE DICH!"**

_Das war doch jetzt ein Witz, oder?_

**"LIEBE??" Hermine schnaubte, "LIEBEEEEE??"  
Kopfschüttelnd lief Hermine zwischen ihrem Schlaf- und Wohnzimmer hin und her.  
"ICH HAB MICH DOCH VERHÖRT ODER? LIEBE? LIEBE?... LIEBEEE??  
MICH BETRÜGEN OKAY... ERWISCHT WERDEN... AUCH OKAY-- UM VERZEIHUNG BITTEN... DREIST, SEHR DREIST!! ABER NOCH VERKRAFTBAR! ABER MIR JETZT ERZÄHLEN DAS ES LIEBE IST? WOLLEN DIE MICH VERARSCHEN?!" **

_Was soll das werden? Wollen die mich fertig machen?  
Wieso rammen die mir nicht gleich ein Messer in den Magen? Verdammt nochmal... wie bekommt man es fertig, sich Freunde anzuschaffen die so etwas mit einem Abziehen? Die von deinen Gefühlen alles wissen, aber dir trotzdem so was antun?  
Diese falschen Schlangen... Ich dreh durch... ich verliere meinen Verstand!_

**"NEIN!"**  
_Nicht mit mir! Ich bin zu gut für so etwas. Nein, nein, nein, nein, nein, so leicht bekommen die mich nicht klein!_

**Hermine spürte wie die Trauer der letzten Tage, der Wut in ihrem Inneren wich, der Wut die so flammend loderte das man die Hitze förmlich spürte.**  
_DAS GIBT RACHE!_

**Mit diesem Gedanken fegte sie durch ihre kleine Wohnung und sammelte alle Gegenstände ein die sie an Harry oder Ginny erinnerten.****  
Nach einer Stunde stand sie vor einem nicht allzu kleinen Haufen Gegenständen, unter anderem Bücher, Photographien, Geschenke, ja selbst Kleidung der beiden hatte sie in ihrer Wohnung gefunden.**

**"Altes Leben, alte Freundschaft, alte Liebe, ade!"  
Und mit einem Wink des Zauberstabs verschwanden alle Gegenstände in einer der Mülltonnen vor ihrem Haus.**

**Wieder klopfte es an ihrem Fenster.  
"Was denn jetzt schon wieder Hedwig?", schreite Hermine und drehte sich zum Fenster.  
Ein großer schwarzer Uhu kam reingeflogen und landete elegant auf ihrem Esstisch.**  
_Von wem denn diesmal?_

**Langsam band sie den Brief den Uhu ab und öffnete den Umschlag.**  
_Öhm... okaaay!?_

**Der Blick auf den Brief haute sie fast um.**

**Hi Granger!  
Wollt mal wissen wie es dir so geht...  
Versteh das jetzt bloss nicht falsch, aber das letzte mal warst du so strange drauf  
das ich dachte ich frag lieber mal nach bevor du noch irgendwo Amok läufst.  
D. Malfoy  
**

_Malfoy... der schreibt mir?  
Hmm das wäre doch mal ne Idee... ich könnte gleich das neue Leben beginnen...  
auf einen Versuch kommts an._

**Hermine griff zu einem Stift und kitzelte auf ein Stück Pergament eine Antwort.  
Die band sie dem Uhu um mit der Bitte die Nachricht doch Draco Malfoy zu überbringen.  
Dann schaute sie dem Vogel dabei zu wie er sanft aus dem Fenster segelte.**

_Ein wirklich schöner Uhu!_

_--_

_Was ist das nur für eine Aufregung in mir?_  
**Draco sass im Tropfenden Kessel und wartete. Auf Hermine Granger.  
Völlig überraschend bekam er gegen die Mittagszeit, als Antwort auf seine, ja eigentlich doch einfache Frage, folgende Antwort:**

**Hallo, Draco...  
Wundert mich das gerade du mir schreibst, obwohl dein Grund ja mehr als einleuchtend ist.  
Naja, anstatt eine Antwort bekommst du die Frage ob du Lust hast dich mit mir zu treffen?  
Nichts ernstes... nur was gemeinsam trinken gehen, dann kannst du dich von meinem Zustand selbst überzeugen.  
Falls ja erwarte ich dich gegen 18 Uhr im tropfenden Kessel. Falls nein schick mir ne Absage.**

**gez. Hermine**

**Seine Gedanken hatten sich überschlagen und auch jetzt knapp 6 Stunden nach dem Erhalt des Briefes wurde er einfach nicht schlau daraus.  
Er schaute auf die Uhr, kurz vor sechs.**

_Sie müsste bald da sein... was wenn das ne Falle ist? Was wenn überhaupt alles ne Falle war? Das ganze drumherum, diese ganze Sache, was wenn die mich einfach zusammen verarschen wollen? Ich meine... ich selbst hätte ja nie gedacht das St. Potter fremd geht, bis ich es selbst gesehen habe.  
Wenn alles eine Farce war, dann kommt ja wohl jetzt der Augenblick an dem ich aufgeklärt werden würde oder?  
Und alle lachen mich aus... nein soweit lass ich es nicht kommen, ich verschwinde besser! _

**Doch zum Abhauen blieb ihm keine Zeit mehr, er sah auf und blickte in diese großen Rehaugen die ihn seit Tagen nicht mehr losließen.  
"Granger!", nickte er begrüßend.  
"Draco!". kam es lächelnd von Hermine.**  
_Wieso nennt sie mich beim Vornamen? Schon vorhin in diesem Brief... die wollen mich garantiert verarschen._

**"Na?", blickte er Hermine fragend an, "wie ich seh, bist du noch ganz beisammen. Ich geh dann wohl besser, jetzt nach dem ich mich von deinem Zustand überzeugen konnte."  
Enttäuscht blickte Hermine ihn an: " Wie jetzt? Du willst schon gehen? Ne ne nix da, wenigstens eine Sache trinkste jetzt mit mir, ich lad dich ein."**

**Schon hatte sie zwei Butterbier bestellt die auch prompt serviert wurden.  
"Prost!", hob sie ihre Flasche und stieß mit Draco an.**  
_Was ist nur los mit ihr? Sie sieht aus wie ein Zombi. Vielleicht war das ganze doch keine Farce und sie fühlt sich nur alleine?  
Na ich lass es mal auf mich zukommen..._

**"Entschuldige bitte den Überfall, Draco. Es ist dir doch recht wenn ich dich so nenne, oder?, ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten plapperte sie weiter,  
"Der Grund hierfür ist ganz einfach: Ich wollte mich einfach noch einmal persönlich bei dir bedanken. Du weisst schon, für das was du getan hast.**

**Wer weiss schon wie das geendet hätte. Also: Danke. Obwohl mich interessieren würde wieso du es getan hast?"  
Draco räuperte sich.  
"Oh du musst es nicht erzählen wenn du nicht willst. Ich-"**

**"Nein nein ist schon okay. Ich hab es getan weil... na weil ich ...", Hermine blickte ihn fragend an," Ich weiß wie es ist verlassen zu werden, wegen einer anderen Person. Und ich wollte dir nach dem Schock den du da erlebt hast, ersparen auch noch eine Strafe dafür zu bekommen, das du die verprügelst. Verdient haben sie es. Auf jeden Fall! Aber den Stress danach, hättest nicht gebrauchen können."**  
_Wieso erzähl ich ihr das?_

**"Das ist wirklich sehr freundlich von dir gewesen. Hätt ich dir gar nicht zugetraut, Draco."**  
_Ich mir auch nicht glaub mir..._

**"Du wurdest verlassen? Von wem? Wie schlimm war es für dich wenn ich fragen darf?"  
Draco grinste, was Hermine irritierte.**

**"Naja... jetzt nicht mehr. Ich hab mich ein kleines bisschen an ihr gerächt."  
Lachend erzählte Draco Hermine von Majestra, und ihrem Auftritt im Klassenzimmer.**

**Hermine stimmte in sein Lachen mit ein, und Draco durch zuckte es wieder in der Magengegend.  
Das Gefühl das sich in seinem Magen breit machte ignorierte er aber dieses mal, zu sehr genoss er es hier lachend gemeinsam mit Hermine zu sitzen.**  
_Die lacht ja echt niedlich! Nach ihrem Gesich zu urteilen hätt ich fast gedacht das sie das verlernt hat._

**Recht hatte er. Hermine sah schlimm aus. Zwar ordentlich gekleidet, und gekämmtes Haar, aber ihr Gesicht, fahl und blass wie das einer Wasserleiche, ihre Augen errötet und von großen dunklen Ringen umgeben. Ihre Nasenspitze war wund, wahrscheinlich von den vielen Taschentüchern die den Weg während dem Weinen zu ihrer Nase gefunden hatten. Trotzdem sah sie im Moment unwahrscheinlich süss aus.**

**"Wie geht es dir eigentlich nach der ganzen Geschichte? Was hast du denn die letzten Tage getrieben?"  
Hermine machte einen betretenen Eindruck.**

**"Na los erzähl... hab dir das von Majestra auch breitgetreten."  
"Hast ja Recht. Was ich getan hab? Mich in meiner Bude verkrochen und geheult, geflucht, gepennt und alles um mich herum vergessen, selbst meinen Kater. Der hat sich heut morgen mit nem Kratzer bedankt." **

**Sie zeigt Draco ihren rechten Unterarm.  
"Gefühlt hab ich mich beschissen, und zwar wirklich beschissen. Dieses Bild von den beiden verfolgt mich. Der Hass ist aber mittlerweile unerträglich."**

**Hermine legte los und erzählte.  
Von dem Heuler und der Vase, und ihren Gedanken. Was sie fühlte, und wie sie versuchte damit klar zukommen.  
Wie sie Luna, gebeten hatte sich nicht mehr bei ihr zu melden weil sie Ruhe brauchte.****Wie sie die ihr zugeschickten Hausaufgaben erledigt hatte um sie danach zu zerreißen.Sie redete ohne Punkt und Komma. Und es tat ihr richtig gut.**

**Draco unterbrach sie nicht, er ließ sie einfach reden, und es schien als hinge er an ihren Lippen.  
Sie genoss seine Anwesenheit, und fühlte sich von Minute und Minute wohler.**  
_Hätte niemals gedacht das man mit der Granger so offen umgehen kann. Die ist ja fast normal_**, ging es Draco durch den Kopf.**

**Aus einem Butterbier wurden drei weitere für jeden und ehe sie sich versahen war auch schon 22 Uhr. ****Hermine hatte sich alles von der Seele geredet, und machte einen glücklichen Eindruck.**

**  
"Hermine?" **_Ungewohnt diesen Namen auszusprechen!_  
**"Hm?"  
"Vielleicht noch Lust auf nen Eis?"  
"Hey, gute Idee, da bin ich dabei!" Hermine rief den Kellner und zahlte die Butterbier.**

**Draco protestierte, aber Hermine duldete keine Widerrede.  
"Ich hab dich eingeladen, schon vergessen?"  
"Gut dann zahle ich aber das Eis, in Ordnung?"  
Lächelnd nickte Hermine ihm zu. Sie zogen ihre Umhänge an, und traten hinaus ins Freie. **

**Während sie langsam zur Eisdiele liefen, fachsimpelten sie über die Möglichkeiten sich bei den Ex zu rächen.  
"Deine Warzenidee war super, allerdings nur optisch zurück zu stecken während sie deine Gefühle getreten hatte, ist nicht genug!"  
"Da magst du recht haben, aber was ist denn deiner Meinung nach eine bessere Möglichkeit?"  
"Lass mich mal überlegen... Hm..."  
"Dann denk mal nach, Miss Granger. Bist ja eh so nen Ass drin."**

**Hermine gab ihm einen Schubs: "Mach dich doch nicht über mich lustig. Ich mein das ernst. Es muss was sein was beide nicht im Traum von uns erwarten würden. Je größer die Überraschung desto größer unsere Freude hinterher. Sie sollen sich ärgern. Sollen merken was sie verloren haben, verstehst?"**

**"Hm und was wäre so eine große Überraschung? Das wir zum anderen Ufer wandern? Da mach ich nicht mit", lachend wandte er sich Hermine zu,**

**"Ne Scherz bei Seite, deine Denkschritte sind schon interessant, aber fällt dir was passendes zu ein?"  
"Hm. Na also ich denke was Harry betrifft. Ist es schon eine riesen Überraschung das ich mich mit dir angefreundet habe."  
"Ach, haben wir das?"  
"Ja ich kann es auch kaum glauben. Das ich mich grade mit dir versteh, wo du doch so ein arroganter Blödmann bist. Aber würdest du das nicht angefreundet nennen, Draaaaco?"**  
_Naja wo sie recht hat..._

**"Hast ja gewonnen. Aber ich darf mich wehren und dir an den Kopf werfen das du ne besserwisserische Kuh bist ja? Mag sein das du recht hast mit dem arroganten Blödmann, aber meine Aussage über dich ist genauso wahr."  
Sie sahen sich ernst an und prusteten beide los. **

**"Man soviel gelacht wie mit dir hab ich schon seit Jahren nicht mehr", gab Hermine von sich während sie nach Luft schnappte.**

**Draco blieb stehen und dachte kurz nach.**  
_Mensch das wäre es doch!! Das ist DIE Idee!_

**"Hermine!! Du selbst hast nie daran geglaubt das wir Freunde werden, oder?! Ich auch nicht, aber es ist passiert. Ich hab eine Idee um es drein heimzuzahlen. Majestra, Potter und Wiesel... die werden sich noch wundern!"**

**Hermine spitze interessiert die Ohren. "Ich höre, Mr. Malfoy?"  
Euphorisch begann Draco ihr seinen Plan zu erzählen, nicht ohne Protest ihrerseits, den er aber schnell unterdrücken konnte.**

**"Meinst nicht wir sind etwas zu alt für sowas?"  
"Wolltest du Rache oder nicht? Sollte er nicht sehen was er verloren hat? Entscheide dich Hermine!"**

**Letzendlich konnte er sie davon überzeugen das sein Plan den gewünschten Effekt haben würde.**  
_Man man man, wer hätte gedacht das Granger und ich jemals gemeinsame Sache machen? Das kann ja was werden._

_--_

Tbc... wie das wohl weitergeht... lasst euch überraschen xD


	7. Wer ist die Neue?

Ja es hat lang gedauert, aber zu meiner Verteidigung: Ich musste das Kapitel mehrmals schreiben, da ich mich weder für eine Richtung entscheiden konnte in die sich die Geschichte entwickelt, noch wusste wie ich es am besten rüberbringen sollte. Aber nun gibts wieder was zu lesen, zwei weitere Kapitel. Ich hoff sie gefallen euch.  
Danke an lufa, lilianne snape und Bianca fürs Review. Hat mich gefreut!

Achja P.S.: Schreibfehler sind geschenkt :) War heute nicht so ordentlich beim kontrollieren, mir fehlte die Zeit, sry!

Kapitel 7: Wer ist die Neue?

**Das Eis in Kombination mit dem zuckersüssen Geschmack der Rachepläne machten den Ausklang des Abends perfekt.**

**Bis tief in die Nacht saßen Hermine und Draco zusammen und gingen mehrere Schritte durch mit denen sie ihre Opfer ärgern wollten.**

**"Das klingt richtig fies, aber hey Draco... ich freue mich richtig drauf. Wenn das wirklich so klappt wie geplant, dann bin ich dir definitiv was schuldig."**_  
Und wie ich mich freue... oh armer Harry._

**"Keine Sorge das funktioniert schon! Wüsste nicht wo es dran scheitern sollte. Immerhin sind wir keine Anfänger.  
Ich trau dir zu das du auch schon so einige Regelverstösse begangen hast, die bis jetzt unendeckt geblieben sind."**

**Hermines Grinsen verriet mehr als tausend Worte. "Hast ja Recht. Aber darüber legen wir schön eine Hülle des Schweigens."  
Gähnend schaute Draco auf die Uhr. "Wir müssen fit sein morgen, Zeit ne Runde zu pennen."**

**"Uff, schon so spät",erwiderte Hermine,"Ja, besser wärs. Wir sehen uns dann morgen in der Schule?"  
"Ja, auf jeden Fall. Ich sprech mit Blaise, der soll sich neben Potter setzen. Meine Komplizin sollte schon an meiner Seite sein.", zwinkerte Draco.**

**"Und vergiss nicht Hermine, nichts ist schlimmer für einen Kerl als wenn die Ex nach der Trennung aufblüht. Also mach dich mal schön hübsch."  
"Keine Sorge, hehe, ich hätte da auch schon ne Idee. Lass dich überraschen Draco."**

**"Ich bin gespannt! Gute Nacht!", und mit einem letzten Blick in die großen Rehaugen apparierte er sich nach Hause.Hermine tat es ihm gleich. Zuhause angekommen war sie viel zu hibbelig um zu schlafen, also bereitete sie sich auf ihren großen Auftritt morgen vor.**_  
Wie stellen wir das nun am besten an?  
Naja soll ich versuchen Harrys Ansprüchen zu genügen oder doch eher versuchen Dracos Ansprüchen gerecht zu werden?  
Man woran denk ich da grade?_

**Sie setzte sich vor ihren großen weissen Spiegelschrank, und probierte ein bisschen mit dem Zauberstab aus.  
Ihre Haare mussten verändert werden. Ein komplett neues Styling musste her.**  
_Wie heisst so schön? Neuer Mann, neue Frisur? Na bei mir wird "Alter Mann weg, neue Frisur" reichen._

**Sie veränderte die Länge der Haare hin und her, bis sie sich für einen mittellangen Stufenschnitt entschied.  
Der Schnitt war perfekt, und als sie mit dem Glätteisen ihre sonst so buschige Mähne glättete, sah es wirklich genial aus. Aber irgendetwas fehlte. Das gewisse Etwas.**  
_Urgs, Platinblond sieht bei einem Draco Malfoy zwar sehr gut aus, bei mir allerdings... nene das lassen wir mal lieber._

**Um ihre Neugierde zu stillen probierte sie es mit dem Weasleyrot. Das sah wirklich gut aus.  
Aber käme natürlich nicht in Frage. Aber wie wäre es mit...  
"Schwarz!"**  
_Das ist perfekt! Meine Güte bist du noch Hermine?_

**Sie fühlte sich ausserordentlich wohl mit ihrer neuen Frisur. Es sah wirklich sehr schick aus.  
Wie die Muggelmodels auf den Plakaten an der U-Bahnhaltestelle.  
**_Na wenn da die Männer nicht wild werden weiss ich auch nicht weiter._

**Für die restliche Nacht legte sie sich dann doch hin. Im Bett liegend tat sie sich aber schwer daran einzuschlafen und schmiedete weiter an ihrem Racheplan.**  
_Es ist wirklich sehr interessant wie gut, Draco und ich uns verstehen.  
Ich bin gespannt ob daraus so ne richtige Freundschaft wird. Könnte es mir zumindest gut vorstellen._

**Sie schmunzelte bei dem Gedanken an Draco.**

_--_

**Draco gab sich Mühe die Contenance zu wahren. Er stand wie verabredet ne viertel Stunde vor Unterrichtsbeginn unten vor der Schule als ihm ein Paar Mädchenhände von hinten die Augen zuhielt.**

**"Na wer bin ich?"  
"Haha, Hermine, du Witzbold.", erkannte er an der Stimme.**

**Als er sich aber umdrehte stand da nicht Hermine, zumindest nicht auf den ersten Blick erkenntlich.  
Vor ihm stand, **_ein Superweib!, _**wie er sich dachte.**

**"Also das nenn ich mal ne Verwandlung! Du siehst echt -"  
"Heiss aus?", unterbrach ihn Hermine lachend.  
"Öhm... ich muss zugeben. JA! Hab dich jetzt auch nur wegen deiner Stimme und deinen Augen erkannt. Meine Fresse."**

**"Ich geh mal davon aus, dass das gut ist, Draco?!"  
"Da frägst du noch?", er bot ihr den Arm an den sie nur zu gern ergriff und sie wanderten gemeinsam auf den Schulhof.**

**Sie sah wirklich gut aus. Abgesehen von der neuen Frisur, hatte sie auch ihr restliches Äusseres verändert.**

**Von den Augenringen und der erröteten Nase sah man nichts mehr, gleichmässigen Make-Up ließ sie frisch und ausgeruht erscheinen. Die helle Schminke um die Augen, betonten diese und ließen sie noch größer erscheinen.  
Ein sanfter rosa Ton betonte ihre Lippen, die einfach nur noch verführerisch zum Küssen einluden.**

**Ihren Umhang trug sie offen und darunter sah man ein weisses Trägertop kombiniert mit einem schwarzen, knielangem Faltenrock und schwarzen Sandaletten. Alles in allem gab es ein stimmiges Bild.**

**"Schritt eins, den Ex aufmerksam machen hat funktionert Hermine!", raunte Draco ihr leise ins Ohr.  
Sie spürte seinen Atem auf der Haut und empfand ein ungewohntes Kribbeln.**

**Harry hatte sie tatsächlich bemerkt.****Er stand etwas abseits mit Ginny,****Dean Thomas und Seamus Finnigan und beobachtete sie.**

**"Hey wisst ihr wer Malfoys Neue da ist?" Harry blickte fragend in die Runde.  
"Nein keine Ahnung, aber sie sieht gut aus", bellte Seamus, und Dean nickte zustimmend.  
"Allerdings...", kam es von Harry und er fuhr sich gedankenverloren durch die Haare,  
worauf er sich von Ginny einen missbilligenden Blick einhandelte.**

--

**Der Französischunterricht begann.  
Blaise Zabini schaute mürrisch in die Runde, man sah es ihm an das er nicht damit einverstanden war sich neben Potter setzten zu müssen.  
Dieser dagegen hatte nur Augen für Dracos Neue, und kümmerte sich gar nicht um Blaise.**

**Irgendetwas an Dracos Neuen kam ihm ungewöhnlich vertraut vor.  
Vorallem ihre langen Beine die unter dem Umhang hervorblitzten kamen ihm bekannt vor.**

**Er musste es jetzt wissen. Er stubste sie sanft an und flüsterte: "Entschuldigung, ich glaube wir kennen uns noch nicht."  
Hermine zuckte kurz zusammen, drehte sich aber nicht um.**  
_Er hat mich gar nicht erkannt? Na so ein Schwein. Das ist doch ne glatte Unverschämtheit. _

**Harry versuchte es noch einmal. "Psst... kannst du mit vielleicht eine Feder leihen?, flüsterte er.  
Draco schnaubte und drehte sich genervt um.  
"Hier Potter, eine Feder. Und nun würde ich dich bitten meine Freundin nicht länger dumm anzulabern, kapiert?"**  
_Moment mal... hat Draco Malfoy mich grad seine Freundin genannt?_

**"Ist ja schon gut Malfoy, ich dachte nur es ist der Klassengemeinschaft föderlich wenn man sich kennt.", Harry lächelte verschmitzt.**  
_Das reicht!! Der hat doch offensichtliches Interesse. Will der jetzt Ginny mit mir betrügen oder was?_

**Mitleid keimte in Hermine für ihre Ex- Beste Freundin auf.  
Abrupt drehte sich sich um, sah Harry in die Augen: "Angenehm, Hermine."  
Sie nahm nur noch wahr wie seine Augen sich weiteten, da hatte sie sich auch schon wieder umgedreht.**

**--**


	8. Armer Harry?

Kapitel 8: Armer Harry?

**Lachend saßen Draco und Hermine sich auf der Wiese im Park gegenüber.  
Dieser Tag war wirklich sehr erfolgreich gewesen. **

**Tränen rollten Hermine über die Wangen, die Draco mit seiner Hand wegwischte.  
"Du weinst ja schon!", grinste Draco frech.**

**Hermine kicherte: "Na entschuldige mal, das war so witzig, wie der Esel sich andauernd hingelegt hat. Das hat der so verdient!"  
"Haha! Aber voll... das war wirklich ne super Idee mit dem Tesafilm, die Muggel hab wirklich gute Dinge, muss man ihnen lassen!"  
"Ja hat wirklich gut funktioniert, hast du gut hinbekommen, Draco!"**

**Die Erinnerung an einen schwankenden und wankenden Harry, der alle Nase lang sich an Schultischen, -stühlen, oder an irgendwelchen Ecken anstoss, liessen sie erneut laut auflachen.**

**RÜCKBLENDE:**  
**Alle Jungs standen nach dem Sportunterricht schon in der Dusche, alle ausser Draco.  
Er stand da und suchte etwas.**  
_Wo ist die dumme Brille? Aaah da ist sie ja._

**Er kruschtelte in seiner Sporttasche rum und zog dann eine Rolle mit Tesa aus der Tasche.**  
_Hm, wie hatte Hermine das erklärt? _

**"Abziehen und auf nahtlos auf die Brillenglässer kleben.", holte er sich Hermines Erklärung in Erinnerung.  
Gesagt, getan. Mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstab schnitt er die überlappenden Reste des Tesas ab, legte die Brille zurück und nahm sich dann Harrys Trinkflasche vor. **_Diese Menge an Abführmittel sollte reichen, _**dachte er sich und schritt dann gemächlich unter die Dusche.**

**Draco duschte sehr schnell, er wollte nicht eine Sekunde verpassen.  
Zeitgleich mit Harry war er fertig, ging in den Umkleideraum und während er sich abtrocknete und anzog beobachtete er Harry wie er seine Brille aufzog.**

**"Urgs, die is ganz schön dreckig, ich seh ja gar nix mehr durch.", fluchte Harry und rubbelte heftig mit seinem Handtuch über die Glässer.  
"Na Potter, zu doof zum Brille putzen? So lang wie du die schon hast, könnte man fast meinen, du hättest gelernt wie man seine Sehglässer sauberhält, aber hey, da hab ich dich wohl überschätzt!", schnarrte Draco abfällig in Harrys Richtung.**

**"Ha, Ha! Malfoy simma heut witzig?" Ärger zeichnete sich auf Harrys Gesicht ab, der immer noch, nach etmaligem durchsehen an seinen Brillenglässern rubbelte.  
"Aber hilft alles nichts... wer von euch hat die verzaubert?"**

**Jeder schüttelte den Kopf, und Draco erwähnte beiläufig: "Ich kann ausnahmsweise mal wahrheitsgemäß sagen das ich keinerlei Zauber angewendet habe um deine Sehhilfe zu schrotten."**

**Harry musterte Draco abschätzend, glaubte ihm aber: "Hm dann muss es so gehen bis ich weiss was los ist. AUTSCH!"  
Harry hatte sich an einer der Sitzbänke in der Umkleide gestossen, "Verdammt, ich seh gar nichts richtig."**  
_Perfekt... wenn du wüsstest wie oft du dir noch heute wehtun wirst, St. Potter!_  
**(Rückblende ende)**

**"Ja es hat unglaublich funktioniert!! Auch die Sache mit der Toilette!"  
Hermine schnappte nach Luft, begann aber sogleich den nächsten Lachkrampf.**

**RÜCKBLENDE:**  
**Draco stand in der Herrentoilette im 7. Stock und sah sich vorsichtig um.**  
_Gut keiner da, ich kann loslegen! _

**Er nahm eine Dose mit glitschigem Zeugs aus der Tasche.**  
_Wie hatte Hermine das genannt? Waslin oder so. Is ja auch egal._

**Sein Blick fiel auf die Beschriftung der Dose**. _Vaseline... okay dann halt das._  
**Er zog sich den Plastikhandschuh an den er sich mitgebracht hatte.**  
_Wenn ich schon die Drecksarbeit machen muss, dann achte ich doch auf die Hygiene... ich hab keine Lust mir was einzufangen._

**Langsam schmierte er die Vaseline nach und nach auf jede Klobrille.**_  
Möglichst dünn... wie soll ich das denn hinbekommen?_

**Aber er bekam es hin.  
Zwar traf es nun nicht nur Harry sondern auch die anderen Toilettenbenutzer aber wie hiess es so schön?**  
_Im Krieg und in der Liebe sind alle Mittel erlaubt. Selbst das über Leichen gehen.  
Die Frage ist ob es nun um Krieg oder Liebe geht._

**Er blickte auf die Uhr,**  
_Der Kerl hatte den ganzen Saft auf auf Ex getrunken, das Abführmittel sollte langsam Wirkung zeigen._

**Kaum daran gedacht, stiess jemand die Tür auf und rauschte an ihm vorbei.  
Er erkannte Harry von hinten, als sich die Türe auch schon schloss.**

**Es gab ein Geschepper, gefolgt von einem: "SCHEISSE!" und einem stöhnen.**

**"Na, Potter? Ins Klo gefallen?", Draco konnte ein lautes Lachen nicht verhindern.  
"Witzig, wirklich witzig, Malfoy! Aber wenn du es wissen willst: Jahaa bin ich!"**

**"Hmm, also zusammenfassend: Du bist zu doof für Französisch wie das Troll heut gezeigt hat, zu dumm zum Brille putzen, und nun auch noch zu bescheuert aufs Klo zu gehen? Armer Potter!"  
"Ach halts Maul Draco! Und verpiss dich! Im übrigen bin ich noch nicht mit dir fertig. Du bist mir noch ne Erklärung wegen Hermine schuldig!"**

**"Jaja, bin schon weg, die zuhören wie du aufm Klo zugange bist will ich nicht wirklich! Und was Hermine angeht! Wag es nicht nocheinmal ihren Namen in den Mund zu nehmen, sie geht dich gar nix mehr an! Kümmer dich lieber um deine Weasletteschnalle oder soll ich das auch für dich übernehmen?"**

**Mit diesen Worten schritt er aus der Toilette in sein Klassenzimmer wo Hermine ihn schon verschwörerisch anschaute.  
Mit seinem Daumen nach oben gab er ihr das Zeichen, das alles funktionierte wie sie es wollten.**

**Der triumphierende Blick auf Hermines Gesicht wurde noch deutlicher als Harry eine halbe Stunde zu spät zum Unterricht erschien um zwei Minuten darauf wieder mit der Hand am Hintern fast jaulend aus dem Klassenzimmer zu stürmen.**  
_Süss ist sie wirklich... Und ihre Optische Veränderung! Wow! Ich werd ihr mal besser nichts von Harrys Spruch vorhin auf der Toilette sagen... ganz zu schweigen von meiner Antwort._**  
(Rückblende ende)**

**Hermine warf sich in Dracos Arme, der erstaunt blickte aber nichts sagte.  
"Danke Draco" Danke Danke Danke!"  
"Für was bedankst du dich? Die streiche hab ich doch nicht alleine ausgeheckt."**

**"Dafür das du hier bist! Für mich da warst und noch bist! Dafür das ich ohne dich das wohl nicht überstanden hätte. Ich sitze hier und lache, aber wärst du nicht gewesen dann läge ich wohl noch in meinem Bett und würde heulen! Du bist wirklich großartig!"**

**Draco errötete leicht,**_ da wieder dieses kribbeln!_** ,tätschelte sanft Hermines Kopf und sagte: "Denk mal nicht über sowas nach. Geniesse den Augenblick, und unsere kleine Rache. Ausserdem sind wir noch lange nicht fertig." **

**Grinsend blickte sie ihn an: "Was für ein Tag... ich bin gespannt was sich noch ergibt. Armer Harry. Er hatte es heute nicht leicht!"**

**--**


End file.
